Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan and, in particular, to a structure of a thin cooling fan.
Description of Related Art
Recently the light and handy tablet computer has become very popular and the notebook computer also gradually follows a slim design. However, the inner space of the computer decreases accordingly as the slim design of the computer main unit is used. To this end, how to arrange and design an effective cooling fan in such a limited inner space inside the computer to dissipate the heat generated by the operating electronic devices for a normal operation is a critically important issue.
Moreover, the assembly methods of the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) of the existing cooling fan can be roughly divided into two types, general assembly and plate attachment assembly. For the general assembly, the stator winding of the motor is firstly soldered on the PCB; then the stator winding and the PCB are assembled to the fan shaft. The plate attachment assembly is designed for the thin cooling fan, in which the PCB is firstly attached in the fan and then the stator winding of the motor is fixed to the fan shaft and finally the soldering between the stator winding and the PCB is performed.
In the above two assembly methods of the PCB of the cooling fan, the plate attachment assembly has better utilization of the inner space of the fan, which can reduce the whole thickness of the cooling fan. However, since the electronic devices on the PCB and the PBC itself will affect the flow design inside the fan and especially their heights occupy certain spaces inside the fan, hindering the thinning of the cooling fan.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory to propose the cooling fan of the present invention, a reasonable design, to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art.